Wove you
by kitkat2150
Summary: Ben gets a fever and Gwen takes care of him. just a cute little Bwen.


Ben fell to his knees as he looked up into the bare light. It flickered once. Twice. The room began to spin as he plunged towards darkness hitting the coldness. His body began to shiver in the heat of the moment and the sudden chill. "Ben?" he heard his name being called out from afar.

"Ben?" The female voice called again.

It sounded so distant but yet so close.

He closed his eyes as a heavy force pulled him up and rested onto warmth.

"Ben?" Gwen called to him again worriedly. Sweat poured down his head as the girl attempted to pick him up only but only in dismay as he fell back towards her knees. 'oof' she slumped as a dark haired man caught onto the girls sight. "Gwen" He called out for her causing her to turn and look at the man.

"I cant lift him" She complained placing a hand on her cousins forehead.

"He's too heavy" she told him as she attempted to lift the boy up more and cradle him in her arms.

The dark haired male walked over to him and bent down. The girl smiled by the gesture until the onyx eyed boy slapped him harshly across the face. "Kevin!" She hissed through her teeth as she attempted to hide her cousin from him. "Common Tennyson stop joking around, get up I want to go home" He yelled at him.

"Kevin he's sick stop" She told him as she attempted to protect her cousin. "He's faking Gwen, now lets just go" He began to walk causing Gwen to sigh and attempt to pull him up again.

She staggered harshly as she pulled Ben's arm up and wrapped it round her shoulders the forced his body weight to lean onto hers. She had to admit that despite them being equal size, he was a lot more heavier than her.

She began to limp towards a black and green stripped camero with its headlights on and an inpatient driver waiting in the car. She stumbled about to fall as she quickly gripped a large wooden create with her free-hand. She let out a breath as she turned back to Ben. His eyes had rings under them and his face was burning up.

She gulped as she pushed herself off the create and continued walking out onto the streets, beyond the box warehouse.

The redhead forced the car door open causing Kevin to look over. He rolled his eyes and leaned on his hand as Gwen gently placed Ben in the back the crawled in next to him and allowed Ben to lean on her shoulder. "Your no fun" Kevin said as he started the engine. "Well you not funny" She hissed back. "He's hurt and you just wanted to leave him there" Gwen said as she cuddled Ben and Kevin started to drive off.

"Not my problem if Tennyson decides to black out for no reason" Kevin said as he drove rampantly through the streets. "He's got a fever Kevin" She told him. "and it's getting worse" Her voice soften to a scared one. "He'll be fine" Kevin waved his hand at her. "Lets ditch him off at his voice home and you and me can go round my house for a while" Kevin smirked and chuckled slightly as he looked in the rear view mirror to see an unimpressed and slightly annoyed Gwen.

"You're a pig" She told him causing Kevin to shrug in a non-caring way.

"whatever" He told her.

"Not what…_ever…" _Gwen's eyes widened as drool kept down her shirt.

Kevin looked back in the rear view mirror to see the display.

"Bahahahaha" Kevin laughed his head off as he watched the display his eyes were beginning to water from laughing too much. She rolled her eyes and pulled Ben gently down onto her lap and played with his hair.

"That's not funny Kevin" Gwen said as she pulled out a tissue and began to wipe where her cousin at drooled all over her. she winced her eye closed as she felt more hot water on her leg. She leaned over Ben to see him continuing to drool. She sighed and placed a tissue under his mouth and stroked his cheek. The car came to a screeching hold as Kevin leaned over the two front seats. "All right Tennyson your stop" Kevin told him as Gwen rolled her eyes.

She opened the side door and pulled Ben out. She felt something grab her arm as she looked over to Kevin and noticed a smirk on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow Kevin" She slammed the car door in his face as he stared at her in shock. She pulled Ben onto her and walked towards his folks home. She knocked at the door and waited as she turned round to see Kevin still in his car watching. She saw his eyes narrow deeply and then slam his hands down on the steering wheel and drive off. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she reached into Ben's pocket and pulled out his house keys.

Gwen walked slowly into the house looking around to find a dark room. "Aunt Sandra?" She called out but received no answer.

"Uncle Carl" She called out but yet again no answer.

She sighed as she walked over towards the couch and placed Ben onto it then looked over to the table and saw a note.

'_Ben me and your mum have gone out for a little while to a dancing concert, we'll be back in the morning, there are sausages in the fridge, your mum said to not eat them all; you'll get a stomach ache. Love you'_

Gwen smiled at the note as she placed it down and turned on the lights. She then walked over to Ben and noticed he was still sweating. He picked him up gently and began to remove his jacket in a struggling attempt. "Nuh" She groaned as she took one of her arms out the sleeve. She then pulled him up and removed his other arm and accidently let go of him as he harshly hit the couch. "Sorry" She cradled his cheek then placed his jacket down on the other sofa. She felt his head to find he was still burning up. Her eyes went soft as she stared down at him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and attempted to pull him over her shoulder but it was no use he was too heavy. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a flannel and a cup and placed them under the tap. She then went over to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket and removed her now drool strained sweater and placed it down.

She then came back into the room to hear the sounds of snoring. She smiled and shook her head as she lifted him up and set his head and neck down on her legs. She then picked up the wet flannel and placed it on his forehead and awaited for him to wake up.

* * *

She reopened her eyes to find that it was morning. She felt something warm on her cheek as she looked down into green orbs. She smiled at the view. Ben smiled back at her as he caressed her cheek.

"Wove you" He told her making her giggle. She ran her fingers through his hair as Ben sat up slowly. He then took his drink and chugged it down as Gwen remained silent watching him. "You alright Gwen" He asked. She nodded and closed her eyes only for them to come snapping open as Ben pulled her in for a tight hug.

She giggled as he cradled her.

"I Wove you too Ben" She smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

They eventually fell asleep together only to be found a few hours later with Carl and Sandra quietly walking in the room. "Awww…" Sandra placed a hand on her heart and watched the two cousins sleeping. Carl came over and place the blanket that was scruffly thrown on the ground and wrapped it round them tucking them. He then walked back over to his wife. "Lets leave them alone for a while" He said as he took his wife's hand and walked out the door.


End file.
